


Lie Curled Round Me

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger snores when he sleeps on his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Curled Round Me

Roger snores when he sleeps on his back.

Not loud, eardrum rattling snores. Just quiet little huffs of breath, but they are far too reminiscent of the utterly lovely sounds he makes when he's moaning around Hani's cock, struggling for breath and beautifully wanton, and Hani can't listen to those snores for more than a few minutes before he wants to wake Roger and listen to him moan for real. He's found that if he strokes Roger's face, rubs his thumb over the tempting flush of his bottom lip and traces circles onto his temple and draws his fingers along the faintly stubbled line of his jaw, Roger will turn into it, still sleeping, and silence himself.

Roger tends to steal the sheets when he sleeps on his side.

It's so slow that Hani often doesn't even notice it until he wakes in the middle of the desert night, chilled and wondering why there's a furnace at his back; and then he realizes there's nothing between his skin and the cool night air, while Roger is wrapped in layers upon layers of sheets, tugged out from under the end of the bed and tightly cocooned. While the easiest solution is to simply wake Roger, so he'll groggily fight his way out of linens and allow Hani to steal back at least half of them, Roger sleeps so poorly that Hani seldom has the heart to. Instead, he'll wrap his arms around Roger and haul him closer, warm his fingers in the small of Roger's back and his nose in the curve of Roger's shoulder, warm breaths huffing against his ear.

Roger becomes an octopus when he sleeps on his stomach.

Because he won't sleep on his stomach on the _bed_ , mind you; only when he has Hani more than half underneath him like some bizarre body pillow. He drapes himself over Hani, legs tangled into the sheets between his, one arm flung over Hani while the other is curled into his shoulder, or tucked under his stomach, trapped between them, head burrowed into Hani's chest, breaths heating his skin. And then Roger _shifts_ , unconsciously, little tiny movements that add up and tease and _how_ Hani is supposed to get any sleep like this he doesn't know. And Roger's heavy. But he'd never say anything, because even forcing air from his lungs, Roger is still bones and scared skin and whipcord muscle and nothing else, too skinny by far, and he can always feel the smile on Roger's lips against his skin.

Roger's not snoring now, despite lying on his back. Hani considers pressing his fingers to those lips one more time, but he dreads they will be too cool, too firm, and while this is hardly the last memory he'd wish to have, _at least they'd gotten the body back_.

He'd give anything to listen to Roger snore again.


End file.
